memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Jupiter Station
Jupiter Station was a space station in orbit of planet Jupiter. In the 22nd century, it was the site of a military offensive involving the MACOs, including Hideaki Chang. ( ) By 2155, it was the furthest colony that the United Earth government had established within the Sol system. ( ) Sometime during the early 24th century saw Tuvok on leave with a temporary assignment to the station. ( ) Later by the 24th century, it was the location of Starfleet's Holographic Image and Programming Center, where Dr. Lewis Zimmerman did his work developing the Emergency Medical Hologram program. ( , ) In 2372, the was scheduled to arrive at Jupiter Station for debriefing following the testing on it's enhanced weapon and targeting systems during war games against the . Unfortunately, the Samson was destroyed before leaving the Pantera Nebula. ( ) The station had a café whose manager resigned in 2373. While on Deep Space 9 in that year, Dr. Zimmerman asked Leeta if she would like to take the position. ( ) In 2375, Zimmerman was able to convince Starfleet to enact Directive 731.9, which allowed for the removal of Vic Fontaine's holomatrix to Jupiter Station from Deep Space 9. ( ) During the Crisis in 2381, a number of Starfleet vessels suffered from warp core breaches. The matter was kept under a veil of secrecy and led to the Enterprise-E being sent a message from Starfleet Command to drop out of warp at Kuiper 575 in order for both the Enterprise-E and the to be escorted to Jupiter Station. At the time on Stardate 58562.5, multiple Starfleet ships suffered from catastrophic warp core failiures leading to the deaths of thousands - some due to the actual destruction whilst others were lost when the major research platforms suffered from the loss of their shields which led to Jupiter's deadly radiation killing them. ( ) In 2383, Esperanza Piñiero had made arrangements for Federation President Nanietta Bacco to visit Jupiter Station as part of a diplomatic tour. President Bacco later sent Piñiero instead, although the arrival of the at Earth carrying Fleet Admiral Devix of the Romulan Imperial Fleet and Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire Gell Kamemor scuppered the plans. ( |Raise the Dawn}}) In 2410, Jupiter Station was one of several sites targeted by the Iconians during their invasion of the Sol System. The station sent out a distress signal, which was answered by the Gorn vessel IKS Varanus. ( ) :It is unclear whether the 22nd century station existed into the 24th century, or whether a later replacement facility shared the same designation. Station Personnel *Commanding officer: **Commander David Clarke (2371) **Captain Sanjee Pathek (late 24th century) **:It is unclear when Pathek's command was occurred in relation to Clarke's command. *Chief of security: Lieutenant Lynn White (2371) *Tuvok Holoprogramming Center *Dr Lewis Zimmerman *Lieutenant Reginald Barclay *Haley *Ceylin Remzi Appendices Connections External link * Category:Federation outposts Category:Sol system Category:Watchtower class space stations Category:Helios class space stations